The World Song
by magicormuggle
Summary: It's time for another World Meeting, but first roll call must be taken.


A/N: Hello everyone! So, this story is based off the song "Yakko's World Song" from Warner Bros. "Animaniacs", so we suggest you listen to that first before reading so that it'll make more sense. ^^

Also, this story was writing purely for fun. We do not mean to offend anyone with the stereotypes, but after all...most of them a true... And yes, there is a long list of countries not included in the song, we are quite aware.

* * *

><p><span>THE World Song!<span>

Once again, it was one of those days where all the countries, or those important enough, were gathered at a World Conference. It was a beautiful day outside, and everyone wanted to get this over with.

At the front of the room stood Arthur Kirkland with a list of names on paper of all the countries in the world. He cleared his throat, unheard from all the chattering going on amongst the others in the room.

"I SAID! Eh-HEM! Bloody wankers..." Arthur muttered and smiled a little as he was graced with silence. "Now, we will start with roll call." He looked down to his paper and started.

"United States."

Alfred Jones was far too busy eating a hamburger and drinking his milkshake to say that he was at the meeting, but who could miss the glasses-wearing male? After all, he did yell "hero" every few seconds.

"Canada."

Sitting next to Mr. Jones was Matthew Williams, almost invisible, and unheard.

"Speak up next time...uh...you..." Arthur called out, pointing at Matthew and continuing down the list.

"Mexico."

The southern neighbor of America was trying to invade America's borders (A.K.A his personal space) and getting yelled at by 'the Hero'

"Panama."

Panama was bragging about his canal to all the other countries in the Western hemisphere. Because really, who doesn't love the Panama Canal.

"Haiti."

Struggling to put her gloves on her foot, Haiti tried to say 'here' before falling over with a loud thud.

"Jamaica."

The dread-locked man had two ear buds in but somehow managed to hear his name over Bob Marley.

"Peru."

The Peruvian quickly hid Jamaica's weed behind his back, grinning innocently. "Here!"

"Dominican Republic."

The tan male kept on carving gang symbols into the table with a pocket knife, raising his hand.

"Cuba."

"Here!" Cuba called, sitting next to Canada eating ice cream, smoking a cigar and getting extreme death glares from America.

"Caribbean...uh...what the hell are you doing?"

Caribbean looked up from his France voo-doo doll, about to slice its arm off with a cheap, plastic knife. "Showing my love for all my gay brethren." He replied, emphasizing his sarcasm.

"Greenland."

Very surprised by all the people around him, the not so Nordic country raised him hand to show that he was present within the mass of people, let's face it, Greenland isn't known for its population after all.

"El Salvador too."

The chubby South American country was upset for being in the stupid meeting, he had crops that needed to be harvested and a family he needed to care for, this meeting was unnecessary.

"Puerto Rico."

Raising her hand, Puerto Rico waited to be acknowledged by England.

"Yes?" the blond asked, concerned about what anyone said in these types of meetings.

"I vote that we segregate the table so all those from Africa have to sit in the far side of the room." she said.

Egypt raised his hand, though he was far down the list, "May I point out, most of the African countries are gone on holiday."

Nodding at the reminder from Egypt, England went on down the list "Columbia."

"Is it legal to sell drugs here?" he asked, England rolled his eyes at the question, not even bothering to answer.

"Venezuela."

All ready to get this meeting over with Venezuela was trying to recruit other countries for a game of baseball.

"Honduras."

England looked around, unable to see the country; Honduras was kind of like Canada, nothing really special.

"Guyana."

Reaching into Peru's pocket to take Jamaica's weed, the country gave a smile and a wave up to England.

"Guatemala."

The Mexican look alike, was trying to strangle Mexico, she really wanted to get rid of America's southern neighbor.

"Bolivia."

She raised her hand cheerfully, taking a sip of her cocoa tea.

"Argentina."

The Italian-German heritage country was boasting about his 'fathers' and how great it really was to be German AND Italian.

"Ecuador."

Curled up in the fetal position in a dark corner, the shy girl refused to answer England, instead rocking from the fear of being around so many people.

"Chile."

"God damnit Brazil, you just ruined my chili!"

Brazil shrugged and looked at herself in a compact mirror. "You're just jealous cause I'm hot."

"Costa Rica."

The young man stood up, waving airline tickets in the air. "COME TO MY COUNTRY! I'M BEAUTIFUL!"

England rolled his eyes. "Belize."

The lovely lady waved, smiling politely.

"Nicaragua...NICARAGUA, STOP GLARING AT COSTA RICA AND-...oh never mind. Bermuda."

Standing up, the brown-haired male twitched a little and held up a piece of paper. "TRIANGLES! TRIANGLES!"

"Bahamas."

Flip-flopped, tan, and wearing sunglasses, Bahamas held up two fingers. "Yo."

"San Juan?"

Alfred laughed a little, nudging Matthew with his elbow. "Did you hear that Mattie, _San Juan_! Ahahaha!"

Matthew shook his head and sighed. "Uh, Arthur...he's probably ice fishing or something right now."

"Okay then...Paraguay."

Paraguay was braiding her gorgeous, black hair, smiling. "Over here England."

"Uruguay."

Uruguay had found himself a nice pillow and was napping next to Greece, completely relaxed.

"Suriname."

The dark-skinned man flexed his muscles and held up a few shrunken heads. "Wanna buy one Iggy?"

England grimaced. "Ah...no thanks." He then paused, rolling his eyes yet again. "French Guiana..."

The young lady, who was definitely France's younger sister in every way, winked at England and smiled at an approving nod from her "big brother" across the table.

"Guam."

"Anyone have a number 2 pencil?" He asked, sighing. Pencils were hard to come by in Guam.

"Norway."

Sitting next to the other Nordics, Norway was trying very hard not to reach over and slap the piss out of Denmark, who as always was being far too annoying for his taste.

"Sweden."

The tallest of the Nordics was staring at his 'wife' who was sitting next to him, and looking as cute as ever.

"Iceland."

Playing with his pet puffin, Iceland was sitting next to his big brother Norway, trying to calm the other down.

"Finland."

Sitting in the meeting next to Sweden, Tino was going over the Christmas list; it was never too early to start checking his list twice.

"Germany...Now in one piece."

"This is NOT AWESOME west!" Prussia said, sitting next to his younger brothers.

Germany rolled his blue eyes, and tried to ignore both his older brother and Italy.

"Switzerland."

Polishing his gun, the Swiss male was being over protective of his little sister and trying to guard her from any perverts (AKA, Netherlands and France...Mostly the Netherlands)

"Austria."

In one of the far corners, Austria was playing the piano, everyone looked over at him, concerned as to how long the male had actually been playing, and how in the world did he get a grand piano into the room in the first place.

"Czechoslovakia."

Czech Republic banged his fist on the table. "For the last time we aren't-"

"Together anymore!" Slovakia finished, both countries blushing at the fact their minds still worked in synch.

"Italy."

Nothing needed to be said, he was eating pasta and waving his white flag in an oh-so-cute way.

"Turkey."

Wearing his white mask, as he usually did, the male was complaining about what a 'brat' Greece was and how HE was Japan's best friend, not Greece. Picking up a piece of baklava, and eating it.

"Greece."

Holding onto his pet kitty, Greece had his feet up on the table as he snoozed, dreaming about his mother, ancient Greece.

"Poland."

The flamboyant European was sitting next to Toris, and telling Russia about the Warsaw pact and how he would actually use it this time. (Yeah right.)

"Romania."

Hiding behind a book, the young girl was dreamily watching Transylvania.

"Scotland."

"Hey, where's Wales? Tell her I need a light!" The ginger shouted, holding up a cigar.

England's eyebrow twitched and he moved on. "Albania."

"I'm awesome!" Albania shouted.

"NOT AS AWESOME AS ME!" Prussia retorted, sticking his (awesome) tongue out.

"Ireland."

Sitting next to Scotland, the other ginger was passed out, holding a bottle of whiskey.

"Good god. Russia."

"Da?" Ivan asked, looking away from Lithuania for just a second.

"N-nothing," England stuttered, clearing his throat. "Iraq and Iran."

The two were heavily debating their next terrorist attack, being listened in on by Syria.

"Lebanon."

Lebanon was using his colored pencils to draw pictures of trees all over a paper, which he claimed reminded him of his beautiful flag and country.

"Israel."

Drinking coffee, Israel's eyes were red from lack of sleep. Like hell anyone was going to invade "The Holy Land" again, not as long as he was around.

"Jordan."

"Anyone like boat rides on rivers? Anyone? I got a really nice river at my place?"

"Yemen's."

Being an ass, Yemen's decided not to show up again.

"Kuwait."

Reading a diet magazine, borrowed from America, Kuwait didn't even bother to look up.

"Bahrain."

The also overweight country was leaning over Kuwait's shoulder and also didn't bother to answer.

"Netherlands."

Along with many other countries, he was doing drugs, and was also creeping on all the younger countries, like Liechtenstein, and Sealand.

"Luxembourg."

Sitting next to Switzerland, the two talked about their banking systems.

"Belgium."

Having borrowed some syrup from Canada, she was applying generous amounts to her world-famous waffles. "Present!"

"Portugal."

The male nation was mumbling about the many injustices Spain had committed to him, although Spain was too busy eating churros to even pay attention.

England let out a long sigh, his eyebrows furrowing. "France..."

Twirling a piece of long blond hair, France winked at England, "Oui?" he asked and gave a wink at the large eye browed nation. Sitting too far away from England, France was unable to grope or do anything to the Brit.

England tried not to pay attention to France's usual advances, but a little blush was present on his face as he said, "Denmark."

Sitting next to all the other Nordics, the second tallest of the five of them, was bragging about how awesome he was as a Viking.

"Spain."

Sitting next to Portugal, the Spaniard was eating a churro, and talking about his pirate days and how he really needed to take out his pirate coat and wear it again.

Many countries around Spain started to have nose bleeds, at the mere thought of the Spaniard in his pirate outfit.

Clearing his nose, England went on, "India."

Trying her hardest to smile, India waved a hand, her clothes rather worn down and she was covered in dirt.

"Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan."

The three countries were all bored to tears by this point and each grunted a rather sad response.

"Thailand."

"Ana~" He called, smiling and waving.

"Nepal."

Eating curry and rice, Nepal called with his mouthful. "Here."

"Bhutan."

The poor girl was looking not-so-good today, as if the males of her country had been forcing her to work in the kitchen all day, yet she still managed to raise her hand.

"Cambodia."

Like many other countries, Cambodia was stuffing his face with food, currently it was a pink, frosted doughnut.

"Malaysia."

Not quite understanding his own name, the Asian looked up rather sadly. "Uhm...me? Oh yeah, I guess I'm here."

"Bangladesh, Asia."

"Please Wang-yao; can I borrow just a little money?"

China glared at Bangladesh. "Aiyah! Do I look like I'm made out of money, aru?"

Korea smirked a little at China and answered playfully. "Yes."

England checked off each of the countries in turn. "Japan."

"Right here Igirisu-dono." Japan called, sitting calmly and being practically the only one in the room listening.

"Mongolia."

Looking at both Hungary and Turkey, he coward in fear, feeling that both of his childhood bullies would soon start harassing him again.

"Laos."

Laos was whispering to Tibet and Indonesia about China's latest deepest and darkest secret and of course Tibet listened intently, always being fascinated by the Chinese.

"Philippines."

Unsure, she raised her hands. Philippines had the worst self-esteem, seeing as everyone in her country was always fighting amongst each other.

"Taiwan."

Adjusting the flower in her hair, she smiled and nodded at England.

"Sri Lanka."

Straightening his very showy tie, Sri Lanka simply waved a little.

"New Guinea."

New Guinea looked all around confused, trying to sort out which language was currently being spoken before finally saying. "Oh yes...here."

"Sumatra...ah...not here again. New Zealand."

New Zealand was sitting next to Australia, talking about the Kiwis of his home town and complaining about Tasmania, the little brat was always getting in the middle of he and Australia's alone time.

"Borneo."

Holding up something strange looking on a stick, causing almost everyone to wince, he smiled.

"Vietnam."

Yawning a little, she tried hard to smile, although she was sick of all the other Asians fighting.

"Tunis-"

Egypt raised his hand again and said, "Uhm, just a reminder that Africa is all on holiday, so if you would skip over all of them, I think you'd be doing the rest of us a favor." He motioned to all the half-asleep countries.

"Hong Kong"

He looked up from his...ahem..."drawings" and frowned a little.

"Abu Dhabi, Qatar."

The two were sitting amongst their fellow Arabs, also not listening to England.

"Yugoslavia? Why the hell is this still on here?"

Bosnia cleared her throat. "While we may all be separated now, that doesn't change the fact that we're still important."

Scotland snickered from across the room, receiving a glare from his ex-lover.

"Crete."

The smallest Mediterranean country was asleep next to her big brother Greece, a little kitten sitting on her head.

"Mauritania. I thought you were on holiday with the rest of Africa?"

Shrugging, and not giving a damn that the other African countries had forgotten to invite him and Egypt on holiday with the rest of them.

"Transylvania."

The pale nation gave a half fanged smile, because we all know, Transylvania is known for the vampires.

"Monaco."

Pushing her glasses back up onto her nose, she shook her head, looking at France and the rest of her family, and then the rest of the countries; she was worried about World War Three breaking out with these idiots around her.

"Liechtenstein."

The sixth smallest nation in the world, smiled a little at England as she sat next to her big brother.

"Malta."

The smallest Mediterranean island was sitting next to her big brother Sicily and looked up at England, sticking her tongue out at him and went back to yelling at her siblings.

"Palestine."

Looking up from her map of world domination, in the corner with all the other Arab countries she gave a smile and went back to her work.

"Fiji."

Complaining about how crappy Belgium's water is, Fiji was yelling about how awesome his water was, because who doesn't LOVE Fiji water?

"Australia." England gave a sigh, thanking God he was almost done with this shit.

"Oi! Arty!" Bruce yelled, sitting next to New Zealand, "You should come down unda with me and Zeal and party it up, cause Crikey! We would have fun!" he laughed.

"Sudan."

The kind African country raised her hand; she hadn't gone on holiday because she knew the world meeting was very important for her to be there.

England gave a big sigh, as he had taken roll call. "Thank you everyone, that was very time consuming, and now I will turn it over to Germany as we will actually get this meeting started.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who has been reading our fan fictions, I hope you all got a laugh from this one; it took us sometime to actually look up all the stereotypes of the world. Please review and favorite.

We love you all!

-M&M


End file.
